Domina Ambrosia Malevisio
by MrsMalevisio
Summary: Snape always had a back up plan, in case his spy work wasn't enough and the Order came out unsuccessful. His plan? A time-turner, a few potions and a certain bushy haired Gryffindor. Rated M for future scenes.
1. Back to the Past

**Hi, it's me, i've returned! Some of you may have began reading this story before, however sue to some personal issues i removed the story. Everything is sorted now and i wont remove it again. Updates should be every Tuesday evening. I've tweaked the story here and there, making sure there were no continuity errors or spelling/gramatical errors.**

**I am in need of a Beta, if anyone is interested please PM me!**

**Obviously this isn't one of JK's works, however all the characters, locations and anything else belongs to her, only the plot belongs to me.**

**Okay, lets try this story again shall we?**

**Chapter 1 – Back to the Past**

Hermione conjured the glass for Harry as he collected the memories from the dying Snape. He tilted his head toward Hermione ever so slightly; her heart broke as she saw him struggling for breath, a few tears escaped her eyes.

She knew he was no traitor, she knew so much more than Harry and Ron, yet she was unable to disclose the information. She knew what he was about to say to her, and she was ready for it.

"Hermione… you know, what to do." He managed to breathe out, she nodded, afraid she'd choke on any words she tried to say. Snape tilted his head slightly towards Harry once more, before saying his final words. "Look…At…Me..."

Hermione turned into Ron's embrace, crushed by the death of her mentor. Harry turned and held his two best friends close before leading them out of the Shack.

"Hermione," Harry began, "What did he mean? When he said you know what to do?" Ron also turned to hear her answer.

Hermione looked at their surroundings before telling them she'd rather go to Dumbledore's office where it would be more private.

As they walked towards the office Hermione glanced at the wounded and the dead. McGonagall, Arthur, Flitwick, Ginny, Katie, Moody, Dobby, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin, Lavender and so many others, adding Snape to the total Hermione knew she had to sacrifice herself. '_For the greater good' _she repeated to herself.

* * *

Harry and Ron watched as Hermione paced back and forth in front of the Headmaster's desk, trying to pull together her words.

"As you both know, I had private lessons with Severus during my sixth year, however they weren't for an extra NEWT, they were preparation… in case something like this happened." Tears threatened to leave her eyes but she held them in and continued.

"Dumbledore and Severus came up with a plan, and I volunteered to see it through. The plan is, for me to go back in time, to our first year, change my identity and become a spy. I'd have all my knowledge from now, straight away in my first year… Voldemort would be bound to take a notice and when I try to join the Death Eaters, hopefully my brains will see me included in his ranks."

She paused to let the boys take in the information, not that it mattered what they thought, she'd be going ahead with the plan whether they wanted her to or not, they wouldn't remember this conversation anyway. Harry was sat with his elbows on his knees, head down, running his hands through his hair. Ron on the other hand was staring at her with disbelief.

"Severus and I prepared everything I'd need, a backup story, which I know is unfaultable, along with a new look, name, everything. I'll be able to prevent it all, every death, the destruction of our wizarding world." Hermione waited in silence waiting for their reaction.

"No! I'm not letting you sacrifice your life for this Hermione, I'll go back! I'll do it; I don't want you getting hurt!" Harry commanded, breaking the silence between the three.

"I'll go!" Ron joined in, "I know all about purebloods, I can do it."

Hermione smiled weakly at 'her boys', "No, Severus, Dumbledore and I spent months perfecting our plan, it has to be that goes back… and I'll be going whether you want me to or not… you're not even going to remember this conversation anyway." Her voice trailed off. "I'll be going now, I'll reveal myself to you one day, and I know you'll never remember this apology, but I'm so sorry for anything I might say." The boys stood defeated, giving their best friend a hug and kiss on the top of her head before letting her go.

* * *

She walked alone with her thoughts as she headed towards the dungeons. Rubble littered the floor along with bodies of Death Eaters whom had not been collected. Severus and she had worked on her persona for months, making sure she walked, talked, thought and did everything else differently to Hermione. He taught her how to think and act like a pureblood supremacist, given her Occlumency and Legilimency lessons; along with teaching her a various amount of dark spells. They also perfected the potions she'd need to complete her mission.

She made her way into the potions room with ease, stepping over fallen cauldrons and ingredients she approached the office door. All the protective spells had been removed; therefore she was able to enter without any trouble. At the back of the office was a pile of books, Hermione ran her index finger along the spines before finding the one she needed.

Removing it delicately from the shelf, she placed it on the office desk before taking a seat and opening it. When opened the book showed no pages, as it was a disguised box which could only be opened by Severus or herself. Inside three potions and two letters could be found, along with a small bag. Hermione took each object in her shaking hands and placed them on the desk in front of her; moving the book to the side, she took out her wand and returned the three vials and bag to their original size.

Taking a deep breath Hermione downed the deep red potion and felt it take effect immediately, much like a polyjuice potion her skin began bubbling and her bones began to shrink. Her clothes hung loosely on her small frame as her last bone shifted into place. Peering in the mirror to the left of the desk she saw an 11 year old Hermione, complete with frizzy hair and bucked teeth. Sighing with relief it had worked, she took the next potion, drinking it quickly trying to avoid the foul taste. This potion altered her appearance. Her hair was now jet black and completely straight; her eyes were onyx and her skin tanned.

Hermione stared at the final vial in front of her, dread starting to sink in. This was the most complicated potion they'd made and had taken months to perfect. Inside was a combination of extremely rare ingredients, which would almost guarantee her a place in Voldemort ranks. It would make her part Nymph. Nymphs were rare even in the wizarding world, only one other potion like this had been made before and the outcome was too disastrous to think of. However with the three brilliant minds of Severus, Dumbledore and Hermione she was almost certain it would work.

Drinking it in one, she shuddered, trying to keep the foul liquid down; she'd take polyjuice potion over this any day. Her body began to burn up, she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched every muscle in her body as the burning spread. The pain was almost unbearable; she was just able to keep conscious as the fire eventually shifted. Panting deeply Hermione opened the bag and pulled out the change of clothes, a time turner and a smaller bag full of galleons.

Changing with haste she incinerated her clothes and placed the time turner around her neck. She placed the bag of galleons and the two letters into her pocket and held her wand to the time turner. She glanced round quickly, realising what she was leaving behind; tapping the hourglass quickly and saying the number of turns she left her time and headed into her past, as _Domina Ambrosia Malevisio._

* * *

**Please follow/favourite/review, it means a lot!**

**~MrsMalevisio**


	2. No Returning Now

**Still looking for a beta so i apologise for any mistakes - please approach me if you're interested in helping.**

**Chapter Two – No Returning Now**

Domina's head began spinning as the past played out in front of her, seeing many familiar scenes of students getting a berating from her potions professor, Neville being one of the most common. She saw Severus limping or staggering through his office after having a meeting with Voldemort. She would do him proud; she would make all his work worthwhile.

After an endless amount of spinning her world finally slowed, before coming to a halt. Her head, not keeping up with her eyes began to swarm, the last thing she saw was a hooked nose and a pair of familiar black eyes boring into her own before fainting.

She woke up in the recognisable white of the hospital wing, however the whole wing was completely empty; much the parallel of the scene she'd seen a few hours ago… or in this case, seven years in the future. Pushing herself up she felt the lightness of her body, looking down and seeing her dark skin, her thoughts of her past choices returned to her.

As she rested herself against the headboard Madame Pomfrey came hurrying in.

"Hello dear, I see you're awake, how're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling slightly dizzy, alright though, thank you." Her voice came out in a thick Italian accent, which accompanied the change in her appearance.

"You gave us quite a shock there, appearing in Professor Snape's classroom, and then fainting onto him! Dear dear, quite a way to make an entrance. Do you think you'll be up to speaking to him and Professor Dumbledore, after all, none of us knows who you are?" She said while collecting the various potions surrounding her.

"Yes, if you could send them in, please."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and walked towards her office, reappearing moments later with a rather concerned looking Dumbledore and as always, a grumpy looking Snape.

"Hello dear, I think an introduction is in order don't you think?" the old wizard began, "I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts. This is Professor Snape," he gestured to the man dressed in black to the left of him, "he's the potions teacher here. And I see you've already got acquainted with our Nurse, Madame Pomfrey." Domina nodded. "Now pray tell, who are you? And more importantly, where did you come from?"

Domina looked up at her professors, then to the nurse. "I truly don't mean to be rude Madame, but what I need to tell the Headmaster and Professor Snape isn't to be heard by anyone but them two… unless they wish." The three adults looked at her confused but Dumbledore nodded to Madame Pomfrey and she headed back towards her office.

"Well I do say, you've captured our attention, do proceed." Dumbledore sat in the chair next to her bed while Snape glared at her from the foot of her bed.

Domina reached into her pocket and pulled out the two letters and handed one to each of the professors, each containing a letter from the future versions of themselves. Dumbledore happily took his and began to open it, whereas Snape lay it down on the bed and began running curse detector spells on it. Domina raised an eyebrow at her Professor, but said nothing.

She watched as the men scanned the contents of their letters, explaining her situation and including facts that only the two professors knew, to convince them to trust her. Snape finished first; he hesitantly moved and sat in the chair next to Dumbledore.

"So, Miss Malevisio, I finally perfected the Nymph potion?" he asked a little eagerly.

Domina giggled at his priority question. "No Severus, _we _perfected it. Obviously you had been testing for years, however in my sixth year we came up with the plan written in the letter, and I helped you complete the potion… along with some help from Professor Dumbledore." She cast a sidelong glance at the head master whom looked very amused at the tone Domina had used with her Professor.

"Miss Malevisio, may I interrupt?" She smiled gently, "I can't help but notice the way in which you interact with Severus here," he began, eyes twinkling, "stop me if I cross the line, but were you and Severus, somewhat an item… back in your time?" Severus looked horrified at the suggestion whereas Domina burst out laughing.

"Merlin! No... No… I'd never… Severus." She tried to say between giggles. She took a few deep breaths composing herself and looking towards the men, Severus looked slightly insulted while Dumbledore looked amused. "Severus and I spent a lot of time in each other's company, and when I say a lot I mean two hours every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, along with Sundays from two till nine. So we did become close, but it was simply a friendship, nothing more… Although to others he 'merely tolerated me' but I knew he was just saying that to cover up that he was a big softie when we were alone."

"Of course, I was just curious, as was Severus I imagine. Not many your age, or any age speak with such confidence to him." Severus let out a snort. "Now, these letters contain a few certificates for me to place in the Ministry of Magic to register you, and a few things to convince us to trust you, but apart from that, we know nothing; perhaps you could enlighten us?"

"Where I just came from, I was Hermione Granger, she'll be joining the first years this year; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and I were hunting Voldemort's horcruxes. However before we could finish the job Voldemort declared war on Hogwarts; we were losing terribly. There were bodies everywhere. Thankfully, at the beginning of my sixth year Severus approached me, concerned that we may lose; it was then we came up with our back-up plan.

"We spent my lessons teaching me pureblood educate, the Italian language, how to endure the _Cruciatus _curse, and resist the _Imperius _curse and veritaserum… Along with _Occlumency and Legilimency_. We also, as I mentioned before, perfected the potions I'd need, and invented my back story. Then all we had to do was wait until the outcome of the war, and decide whether I needed to return or not. Severus… was killed" tears peaked at Domina's eyes, but she continued. "He told me to come back here, so I did."

She looked up at her two mentors, both processing the information they'd just received. It was a while before anyone spoke. "And what, pray tell, Miss Malevisio, is this plan?" Severus asked.

"I'm to be sorted into Slytherin, where I'll become close friends with Malfoy. I can't do anything about the ending of our first year, that'll have to happen; second year I need to steal a diary; third year we can't do anything yet again; fourth year is when Voldemort will return. Hopefully by then Malfoy and the others will have picked up on my 'extraordinary' magical skills and mention me to Voldemort – Severus you will also have to mention me to him, especially when I reveal my nymph powers. With my background, Voldemort should be interested in me; along with my name."

"Yes I did find your name peculiar, I'm afraid Latin gets lost on me occasionally." Severus said, interested.

"Domina, means 'Belongs to the Lord', Ambrosia means 'immortal' and Malevisio, obviously from the old pureblood Italian family, means 'bad face or two faced.' Rather fitting don't you think?" She smiled at her Professors; Dumbledore's eyes twinkled whereas Severus frowned.

"A bit risky, having such a fitting name, don't you think?" He asked.

"Actually Severus it seems your Latin must have improved over the years, seeing as it was you who came up with the name." Domina replied.

"Indeed. Well, all we need to hear now is this back story you and I have made."

She handed them a sheet of paper still tucked in between all the documents she gave to Dumbledore, it read.

_Name: Domina Ambrosia Malevisio_

_Born: October 17__th__ 1979_

_Eye Colour: Onyx (may change with Nymph Powers)_

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Skin Colour: Tanned_

_Species: Half Human, half nymph_

_Parents: Shirin Malevisio and Delphus Malevisio (Died January 1980, Death Eater raid.)_

_Background: Parents were both killed during the first wizarding war when Domina was 4 months old. Said child was raised by a house elf, until found out by Italian ministry and placed in an orphanage at the age of 2. Dumbledore informed her of her heritage on July 16__th__ and took her to Hogwarts to live on August 31__st__ 1992. _

Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction at the information before him before sending it into flames.

"Well, it seems that everything is in order, we have planned well. Alas I must be off to make you a person in the wizarding world." He gestured to the files next to him. "As it seems you and the future Severus worked closely before I'll leave you with him. Severus, take her to Olivanders to retrieve her school items, after all, term does begin tomorrow." He left the room without another word, leaving Domina and Severus alone.

"Well then, we best be off." He stood up and waited for her to leave the bed, before walking over the floo at the opposite room, and speaking very clearly 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Domina checked she had the bag of Galleons in her pocket before doing the same.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thank you to those of you who followed, favourited and reviewed! Next chapter will be up next Tuesday, Domina will finally meet Draco and begin her first year. So here are your questions for this week to answer in a review.**

**Just a warning, my laptop was playing up as i tried to use it today, so if the next review is up slightly late I apologise. Hopefully if that happens I'll be able to use some other device to keep updates on.**

**~MrsMalevisio**


	3. First Impressions

**Chapter Three – First Impressions**

Domina stumbled out of the fireplace, almost hitting the ground if a pale pair of hands hadn't caught her. She looked up to see the familiar smirk on Severus' face.

"Sorry Sev, still not used to the new legs." She grinned.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, slightly put out.

"Sev, I always call you… Oh, _she _used to be the only one who called you that. I'm sorry Severus, I forgot." He nodded swiftly and gestured for them to leave the pub.

Domina was met by a swarm of people dodging each other in a hurry to get their shopping ready; Severus' face was masked by a disapproving frown.

"Of all the days you had to appear, Miss Malevisio, it had to be August 31st."

Domina gave him a guilty smile as he directed them into the book store so she could begin her purchases. It was in here that Severus saw a glimpse of why he would have chosen her for this task; she became absorbed in book after book, handling each one with care and precision. They queued for at least twenty minutes – much to Severus' displeasure – before heading to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to pick up her uniform; it was here that Domina realised she had no other clothes bar the ones on her back.

"Severus, would you mind if we make an extra stop to Twilfitt and Tatting's for some normal clothes? I'm afraid I didn't bring any with me." He gave her a sharp nod and led her out of the shop and guiding her through the sea of people; it was here that she caught the first glimpse of a mane of bushy brown hair. Her heart stopped momentarily as the hair disappeared out of sight.

They approached the shop and Severus held the door open for Domina to allow her to enter first. She'd never properly looked inside here before; it was primarily for purebloods only. The clothing here was much more formal than her normal Muggle attire. She headed over to the daywear section while Severus looked around with his infamous scowl. Just as Domina had selected everything she needed and placed it by the till, a slick feminine voice broke the silence in the shop.

"Well, well Severus, never had you pinned down to frilly knickers, but then again, there's a lot hidden under that heavy cloak of yours." Domina turned just in time to see the frilly pink knickers in Severus' hands ping away and land, to Domina's glee, on a young Draco's head. She stifled a laugh and approached the elder lady; Severus remained a statue, occasionally opening and shutting his mouth, trying to find the words he wanted.

"You must be Mrs Malfoy," Domina began; she knew she had to make a good first impression on the lady. "I've heard so much about you Ma'am, although who hasn't, the Black and Malfoy families are well known to all educated witches and wizards." She gave a small curtsey and bowed her head. 'All for the greater good' she repeated to herself mentally.

The elder looked down upon Domina with a slight smile upon her face, quickly replaced with a look of confusion.

"Forgive me for being so rude, I should have introduced myself sooner. I'm Domina Ambrosia Malevisio, daughter of Shirin and Delphus Malevisio." Her thick Italian accent made the names sound more elegant than an English accent would.

"Pleasure to meet you, however I was unaware the Malevisio's ever had a daughter, I thought they had passed away many years ago." Draco and Severus watched the exchange silently; Severus shocked at Domina's confidence, and Draco entranced by the young Italians beauty.

"Yes, not many knew about me ma'am. My parents died when I was four months old, I was then raised by our family elf till the age of two; it was then the Italian ministry found out about me, and placed me in a wizarding orphanage. My house elf looked after me while I was there, educating me on pureblood educate and so forth, until she died when I was ten. Dumbledore of course finally got wind of my existence and had me out of there as soon as he could. I arrived at Hogwarts today, however I'm sure Durmstrang or Beaubons would have been a better choice."

Narcissa watched the young girl entranced by her manners and elegance; she was rather like the child Narcissa would have raised herself, had she ever had a girl. Something in her subconscious clicked, making her want her son and this girl to become close. Without her having any parents, Narcissa could attempt to take her under her wing.

"Well I'm sure Hogwarts won't be too bad, it's Draco's first year too. Oh goodness I haven't introduced you," she pushed her son closer to Domina, as if she could force them to be friends. "Domina, this is my son Draco, he's the same year as you. Perhaps you'll be sorted into the same house." She smiled.

Draco took Domina's hand rather arrogantly, placing a delicate kiss upon her knuckles. Domina forced a smile onto her face. "Pleased to meet you, Draco." She said politely, forcing eye contact.

"I'm sure you are," he replied cockily. "But the pleasure is all mine." His eyes stayed fixed onto hers, they stared in silence.

To Domina's relief, Severus stepped in and broke the tension between them.

"Well, as much as I love chit-chat in the middle of shopping, we must get going, plenty to do." He gave Domina a knowing glance, holding the bags of clothes the shop assistant had totalled up. She nodded her understanding and turned back to the Malfoy's.

"A privilege to meet you, Mrs Malfoy. I shall see you tomorrow at the station Draco." Severus gave them both a curt nod of the head and lead Domina out of the shop.

They walked in silence back towards the Leaky Cauldron; however Severus placed a hand on Domina's shoulder and stopped her before she reached her destination. He opened the door and gestured for her to enter the shop. He pulled her to one side as he followed her inside, so they weren't blocking the door for any other customers.

"Domina, I know how lonely it can be going to a new school, it'll be especially worse for you when you can't be friends with the people you want to. So as a gift, I'd like to purchase you a companion. It seems that I'm going to be a surrogate parent for you whether I want to or not, so this seems an appropriate thing to do." The deep, calm voice reminded Hermione of when they used to sit in his office on the odd day and discuss literature they both enjoyed.

"Wow, Severus, thank you." She stood awkwardly in front of him, had she been in her own timeline, she would have embraced him. Instead she opted for running towards the cat section to find a new companion – her excitement clouded her sight as she bumped into a man twice her height.

"Ha-" she stopped herself, knowing she shouldn't know his name. "Watch where you stand, you oaf." She tried not to see the hurt look in his eyes as she said this; Hagrid used to be one of her best friends. She looked down and moved around the giant to the cats past him. She glanced towards the half cats-half kneazles, but decided a cat like Crookshanks would be too upsetting, so she headed towards the smoky, grey cat in the cage at the end of the shelf.

The cat had big silver eyes and a silky coat with a small tuft of white on the corner of his mouth. Smiling Domina signalled to Severus that she'd found the cat she desired. Severus shrunk the bags to fit into his pockets and gingerly lifted the cage off the shelf and over to the counter. Domina left the store and waited outside as the shop was becoming very crammed. Minutes later Severus reappeared with Domina's new feline, a small smile on his face as he saw the gleam in her eye.

"Thank you Severus, Mr. Snugglepuss and I shall be very happy together." She told him with a straight face. Severus looked at the cat in his arms with a sympathetic look then threw a shocked one at Domina. The corner of her mouth twitched before she doubled over and began laughing. "Your face… Oh Merlin… Snugglepuss…" She managed to get out between giggles.

"Wow, very funny Miss Malevisio." He replied in his normal, sarcastic tone. Domina straightened up, wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and followed him back to the floo network in the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed etc, it means a lot! Please let me know what you thin! And if you have any suggestions for Domina's cats name, don't hesitate to tell me!**


	4. The Plan Begins

**Chapter 4 – The Plan Begins**

**Here's the next chapter, i hope you like it! Many thanks to TheTimeReturns for betaing! **

**Disclaimer: Any dialogue you recognise and the sorting hat's song belongs solely to J.K. Rowling and her associates.**

Domina tapped her foot impatiently as Severus took his time to exit his chambers.

"Come on Severus, we're going to miss the train!" She shouted through the closed door. Just as she did, the professor appeared through the exit.

"I'm here Miss Malevisio. Remind me again why you insist on getting this blasted train when you're already here?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

"Because the train is where people establish friendships and talk about Hogwarts. If I don't get on the train it'll be even harder for me to fit in. I thought Dumbledore explained this to you last night?"

"He did. Frankly, I was too worn out from the shopping to pay attention to the old man. Nevertheless we must depart if you insist on catching this train." He replied, shutting the door to his quarters. Both walked in silence to the outside perimeter of Hogwarts before he held out his arm for her so they could side-along apparate.

They appeared in a dark alley just outside of Kings Cross Station. Taking a step out of the area they were sucked into the hustle of Muggles and wizards making their way to the station. As they approached the arch they saw the familiar sight of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny disappearing before them.

Severus placed a supportive hand between Domina's shoulder blades and walked them through the arch onto platform 9 3/4. Not needing to worry about her trunk, having left it in Severus' office with her cat, he directed her through the excited wizards towards the Malfoys.

"Lucius, Narcissa." Severus greeted. "I wonder if I can leave Miss Malevisio with you, as I need to help with the preparations. I assure you she will be no hassle."

Narcissa smiled gently but Lucius was the first to speak. "Ah Miss Malevisio, may I call you Domina? So you're the one my wife and son wouldn't shut up about last night? I can see why." He smiled and squeezed Draco's shoulder as his son's pale face tinged with pink. "Of course it's no problem Severus, we were just about to see Draco onto the train ourselves.

"Alright. Well I shall see you shortly Miss Malevisio." Severus replied formally.

"Bye Severus!" She beamed enthusiastically, much to the surprise of the Malfoys.

"Well then Draco, be sure to write as soon as you get there and tell me everything. And don't be messy in your dorm; it's not a good reflection on us. Be sure to try your hardest in all your lessons, I want you to try and be top in everything. You're smart enough to be after all." Domina internally smiled, knowing he'd have to battle with both herself and Hermione.

Draco nodded to his mother as she pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Pulling out of her embrace he turned to his father who simply said: 'Don't let me down, son.' Before nodding his acknowledgement of Domina and leading his wife away.

"Right then, I guess we should board the train." Draco said to Domina, offering his arm to her.

"Yes, we should." She replied, ignoring the offered arm and making her way to the train. She knew how Draco would operate; she'd seen it with Pansy. If a girl was willing to do what he wanted, when he wanted, he would lose interest. Domina needed to prove she was different and wanted to keep him on his toes, even by doing small things like this.

Draco followed the confident girl with his ego slightly bruised. He wanted everyone to know this girl was his; he met her first, he liked her first, he was hers. Luckily for him, the Italian was waiting for him at the entrance of the train, telling him to hurry up. As he approached her he saw her cradling something in her hands, on closer inspection he realized she had a rather large toad in her hands.

"Please don't tell me _that_ is what you chose to bring with you?" he asked, disgusted.

"No, I'm not an idiot. I saw some dork lose him; don't even think he's realized yet. Thought it would be fun to hide him, problem? "Her onyx eyes dared him to disagree with her. He merely nodded, in awe and followed her as she entered a carriage.

"So, any idea what house you're going to be in?" Draco asked.

Domina replied with a snort. "Slytherin of course, if I have to come to this school I'll refuse to stay anywhere but. Yourself?"

"Slytherin without a doubt. The Malfoys have been in Slytherin for centuries. I'd die If I was put in Hufflepuff, wouldn't you?"

"I'd rather be a squib." Domina hated herself for saying such a thing, knowing how many of them stayed and helped in the Battle of Hogwarts, and how many of them had fallen. She knew she had to stop hating herself for doing this; she knew what she was getting herself into.

Draco laughed heartily at this comment. "What's so funny?" a nasal voice filled the cabin.

"Parkinson, Blaise. Wondered when you two would turn up. Where's Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Sorry mate, some bushy haired mudblood got in our way, asking us about a toad. And they've gone searching for the trolley lady. "Blaise explained. Draco and Domina laughed at the loss of the toad, who was sitting happily on their windowsill.

"Ah, where are my manners," Draco composed himself. "Domina, meet Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. These two are sure Slytherins, both pureblood of course." Domina nodded to the two whom had now taken seats in their carriage, Pansy by Domina and Blaise by Draco. "Blaise, Pansy, Domina Malevisio. She's Italian; her parents were Shirin and Delphus, I'm sure you've both heard of them."

"I never knew the Malevisios had a kid." Pansy stated, giving Domina a funny look. Domina began reciting her 'life story' about the death eater raid in her home and how she was an orphan until Dumbledore found her.

The cabin was silent as Domina finished her story, Pansy gaped at her in awe, while Blaise looked at her confused.

"Così, si parla italiano, allora?" Asked Blaise _(So, you speak Italian then?)_

"No, ho appena vissuto in Italia tutta la mia vita e non ha mai imparato una parola!" she replied sarcastically. "Tu sei italiano, allora?"_(No, i just lived in italy my whole life and never learnt a word!) (You are Italian then?)_

"Sì, la metà. Mio padre era inglese. Morì quando avevo due anni."  
_(Yes, half. My father was English. He died when i was two.)_

"Hello, English people in the room. Live in the land, speak the lingo." Pansy interrupted, annoyed by all the attention Domina was receiving.

"Sorry." The two dark skinned Italians replied in unison.

"So." Draco began, trying to lighten the mood. "Any of you able to do any magic?" Domina smiled, knowing this was her first of many chances to get Draco to notice her power.

"Of course." Domina stated, whipping out her wand. She didn't do anything too extreme, just a few levitation charms and minor transfiguration, but it was enough to impress her future peers.

The rest of the train ride passed quickly, Domina even met herself at one point. Hermione had entered the carriage asking they'd seen Neville's toad, which of course they all denied. Hermione didn't notice the shuffling of the toad under Crabbe's cloak.

As they exited the train, dressed in their uniforms they heard the call of Hagrid's "Firs' years this way!" over the excited chatter of the others. Following the hairy man, Draco, Domina, Pansy and Blaise climbed into the boat that would transport them to the castle.

Draco helped Domina out of the boat before gathering his bodyguards – Crabbe and Goyle – and following the other first years into the castle and up the stairs where Professor McGonagall was waiting to greet them. During the time she gave the introduction, Draco gave Crabbe the nod to release Trevor from his grasp, much to Neville's delight.

As McGonagall proceeded to the hall to check they were ready for the sorting, Draco stepped out in front of the group.

"So it's true, what they were saying on the train; Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Domina stepped up behind him. "You weren't thinking of offering your friendship to _him _were you, Draco? Just because he has a scar on the top of his head doesn't mean he's worthy of us. Besides, he's already associated himself with the wrong sort." She stated, looking at Ron.

Draco forced a laugh. "Of course not, just wanted to see how much Potter adores the limelight he's been getting recently. Not that he'll be getting it for much longer."

"Afraid of losing your fangirls Malfoy?" Harry retorted, glaring at Domina.

McGonagall tapped Domina and Draco on the shoulder, silently telling them to return to the group.

"We're ready for you."

Domina nervously walked with the other first years to the front of the hall, taking in her surroundings as she did so. She smiled as she heard herself in front telling Susan Bones about the bewitched ceiling.

"Now, the hat has a few words, before we sort you. "Professor McGonagall explained.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hat sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set the Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To archive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're safe in hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As the Hat finished the hall broke out in applause.

"Ok students; hush now we need to begin the sorting. Now, when I call your name, you will sit on this stool and I will place the hat on your head. The hat will then place you in the house it deems suitable." She unraveled a large scroll and began reading off names.

"Abbott, Hannah" announced Professor McGonagall

"Hufflepuff" The sorting hat shouted after a few seconds of deliberation.

"Brown, Lavender"

"Gryffindor!"

A few more students passed in between, Domina had an enjoyable time subtly whispering the houses just before the hat announced them. The shock on his face was priceless.

"Granger, Hermione"

"_Gryffindor." _Domina whispered.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

"Malevisio, Domina"

"_Slytherin." _She whispered before heading towards the stool.

"Didn't I sort you moments ago, Miss Granger? Oh but now you have so much more knowledge, cunning… and pain. You've suffered so much Miss Granger, are you sure you want to face it all again? It's a nice little plan you have here, who am I to try and mess it up… besides I think you're very much a Slytherin the way you've plotted this all out… Good luck _Miss Malevisio._" The hat said inside her head.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled. The Slytherin table applauded loudly, especially the boys. Domina shot Draco an 'I told you so' look before gracefully walking over to the table and taking a seat next to a very eager looking Marcus Flint.

Draco was glad his sorting was quick. He didn't want Marcus drooling over his friend. Malfoys didn't share, and they weren't about to start now. He swaggered over to the table and sat next in between Domina and Marcus, insisting he had to talk about quidditch. A few minutes later Zabini had taken the seat on the other side of Domina and the feast had begun.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me knw what you thought of this chapter, also i want to introduce a question thing at the end of my chapters so you guys can have some sort of say in the story!**

**1) Next chapter will be their first year, what scenes would you like included? I.e. flying lesson, halloween etc**

**2) What should Draco's reaction be to Blaize and Domina becoming friendly?**

**3) What do you think i've named Domina's cat?**

**Thanks again! ~MrsMalevisio**


End file.
